


might as well

by tsukki_rising



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_rising/pseuds/tsukki_rising
Summary: You meet Lev's older sister at nationals and she assumes that you are dating her brother, you clear things up and tell her that you're not but now that you think about it...it does sound nice.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 26





	might as well

You'd been in the same class as Lev since first year but you were only properly introduced to him when you became manager of Nekoma's volleyball club. He's always been a big goof and while the team liked to pick on him for it, you always found it impossibly adorable and endearing. You were like a parental figure for the team, helping them with injuries, giving advice, and (of course) breaking up fights. If you had to pick a favorite child though, it would be Lev. He's always appreciated you as well, you often being the only one to take his side in disagreements with the team and calming Yaku down when he'd be a little too harsh on his underclassmen. He actually tended to talk with you most out of everyone on the team. You did share a class and you were the manager so it makes sense but his teammates loved to tease him about it nonetheless, dissing his flirting game, throwing balls at his head in the middle of a conversation between the two of you, and Kenma's favorite, glaring until the tall boy notices and then making a snarky insult. These were just typical antics that went on at practice until later in the season when the boys got a little bit more serious about getting to nationals.

And get to nationals they did. You couldn't be more proud of your boys, indulging yourself in the celebrations after every winning game. 

When they started competing in the big stadiums you didn't want to be a distraction to the boys (or let them see how nervous you got about the games) so instead of sitting on the bench, you opted to sit in the stands with the family of the team and other students from Nekoma. It was fun to meet Yamamoto's sweet younger sister and Lev's intimidatingly gorgeous older sister. You'll never forget that meeting or what it led to.

You wiggled your way through the crowded stairs to get to the front row and see two women talking to each other about the game, seeming to be a little confused about the scoring system. You politely insert yourself in the conversation to clarify their understanding of how the game goes, answering all of their follow up questions as well.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?" The tall silver-haired woman asks, you have a feeling of who she might be related to on the team. 

"I'm Y/n, the volleyball club's manager.", you offered them both a nod, "I assume you both are family of players", you add, glancing to said players down below on the court.

"Well I'm Alisa Haiba, Lev's older sister!", she introduces herself with a smile before letting the brown-haired girl talk, Yamamoto's sister, Akane.

Alisa exitedely turns back to you, looking more interested than she had when you spoke of volleyball. "You must be my Lev's little s/o!" 

Your eyes go wide with your shock as she goes on.

"Oh I should have known just from seeing you, you're just how he described.", she looks over your frozen frame, "I have to say, I was worried when he joined volleyball, I thought he become one of those meat head jocks but since you became his manager-and more I suppose- he is just like a lovesick little puppy.". Finally she senses the confusion coming off of you, assuming you want to talk she asks "And how is my Lev behaving at school and in club? No trouble is he?"

"..."s/o"?" you slowly ask. And now she mirrors your deep confusion.

"Are you...not Lev's s/o?", she looks down to him on the court like she wants to ask him herself.

"Um, no. I'm just the manager. I am closer with him than the other team members but we're just friends, we share a class too so" You list out the extent of your connection with him, she probably just assumed you were dating because of how much time the two of you spend together.

Her perfectly groomed brows draw close together "But...When he talks about you-", then, seemingly in an attempt not to embarrass him by bringing up their private conversations, she cuts herself off with a laugh, "I guess I misunderstood." She gives an apologetic smile.

"It's no problem." You finish just in time for a whistle to blow, rounding up the team from practice for the game to start, the stands quieting. You can't help but watch one player in specific as he jogs over to the bench, hunching down to reach the others in the huddle as they talk.

You think back on all the time you'd spent with him, handing him his water and towel at practices, eating barbeque with him at the training camp, all the times you'd sat next to him on the bus rides to and from games. You realized just how much time you spent around him, and how you always gravitated towards him. You realized how many times he's made you smile with his cheezy jokes, his cute little pouts when Yaku would work him out, and his too pretty face when he tries to memorize volleyball terms from Kenma. 

It was almost like you were already dating. You would miss him if you started to see him less. You definetely wouldn't mind spending even more time with him, being even closer to him. 

Shit.

You might be just a little bit maybe in love with him.

Your eyes are glued to him and as he jogs onto the court and he looks to the crowd for you too, smiling and waving when he finds you. You smile back and give a thumbs up, Alisa eying you from the side. One of the other boys on the team yells at him to get his attention on the game and he flinces, nodding before turning back to give you one last sheepish grin before focussing. Your heart melts at that smile. You are very much in love with him.

Throughout the game you carry this, heavy on your mind as you try to maintain an observant eye on the match. You feel a little bad, you cheer for every point but you can't help but get the most excited for Lev's points. He just looks so happy every time, you just want to give him all the praise he seeks for but never finds from his other teammates. Your feelings are overwhelming you and your heart stutters a little when he looks up to the crowd to give you another smile or wave.

As soon as the game ends you celebrate briedly with the team members' sisters who you sat next to and hurry down to the court. You get in with your pass and rush to hand out water bottles and towels, somewhat avoiding Lev because you just don't know what you'll do when you see him so close again having realized the intensity of your feelings.

"Hey, Y/n!" You can hear the smile in his voice and even through your fear you can't help but smile even brighter at hearing it. When you turn to him you feel like a cartoon character with stary eyes, frozen in awe. He was crouching down a little so his face was closer to yours as he kept smiling at you. The proximity isn't the closest you'd been to the boy but this time it made your heart flutter like it never had before.

"Hey." You sound sort of out of breath yourself though he is the one who's just finished a grueling game of volleyball.

"Did you see my spikes? I had them totally shocked! I know you were impressed, I saw you in the stands." He beams, knowing you'll agree with him and compliment his performance further. The team starts to walk off the court to the surrounding area, seeking out the Karasuno and Inarizaki match to watch. The two of follow.

"Yeah." You giggle like a schoolchild. "I met your sister." You nervously blurted out the first thing you could think of. 

"Oh yeah I saw her too." He seems a little confused that you brought it up, then nervous. "Oh. Did she uh- Did she say anything?" He tries to act nonchalant but he isn't fooling anybody.

You break out into nervous laughter, "She actually thought I was your s/o." You discreetly keep your eyes on him to gauge his reaction.

He chokes on the water he was drinking and sputters a little bit of it out into his towel. He's turning red but its hard to tell if its because of embarrassment or respiratory distress. 

"I-" he coughs again, "I wonder what made her think that." He's not looking at you as the two of you walk, eyes wandering in every other possible direction. 

You figure that by pressing just a little further you can always brush it off as teasing if he really doesn't want to talk about it. "I believe she said something about the way you talk about me." You try not to sound too interested in the topic. "And she said I looked just how you described."

"Oh- It's...She probably just thought- since we're friends you know, she probably thought so just cause we're friends. I mean, we are just friends." Maybe you were imagining it to make yourself happy but he sounded a little sad.

"..."just"?" You repeat, looking to him with hopeful doe eyes.

"Well not "just" I mean we are good friends, at least, I think so. It's just we're not CLOSE close like Alisa thought but I do LIKE being friends with you its just- I meant-" He's nervously rambling but you cut it off, not able to hold it in anymore.

"I don't want to be "just"...friends." You stop walking to make him look you in the eye.

He panics a bit, "No I swear I didn't mean it as an insult! I-" Usually you find his moments of idiocy to be cute and charming but right now you just need your feelings to be known.

"Lev, I don't want to be "just" friends because...", you step closer to him and hold his large hands in yours, "because I want to be more."

He's frozen. Eyes focussed on you and mouth open like he wants to speak but has forgotten all the words. You don't let yourself back down.

"Your sister, she said that and I realized how nice it sounded. I love being with you Lev, you make me so happy", you look off, trying to find the right words to describe the feeling, "and I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner, I- you just- you're so-", he withdraws his hands from your hold. You look up, thinking he got upset but he's wearing a wide shakey smile and his eyes appear the slightest bit glassy. He hooks his long arms under yours to hug you and he picks you up, grasping you close, laughing that sweet laugh. You laugh too. Laugh out of relief that he doesn't hate you for liking him, and because the two of you must look so absurd right now to passers by. You hug him back before he sets you down to verbally respond.

"We can be more."


End file.
